coopfandomcom-20200213-history
List of cooperatives in India
Amul *Anyonya Co-operative Bank Limited *Indian Coffee House *Indian Farmers Fertiliser Cooperative Limited *KRIBHCO *Kaira District Co-operative Milk Producers' Union *Mother Dairy *Pratibha Mahila Sahakari Bank *Sant Muktabai Sahakari Sakhar Karkhana *Shri Mahila Griha Udyog Lijjat Papad *Vasudhara Dairy *Vijaya Co-operative Dairy . 'Cooperatives in the Philippines:' *Red Root Artists And Artisans Cooperative - Red Root is the FIRST Artists' Cooperative in the Philippines. Our cooperative offers diverse field of expertise in innovative design, audio-visual communications and marketing strategy development. Anchored in its most basic principles, Red Root has drawn its distinct fuse of artistry, passion and teamwork by engaging into a strong business model of cooperativism. Visit http://redroot.coop for more info. Our Products and Services Branding & Design Concept We treat the corporate image & philosophy as valuable assets, designing Communication Packages for the Company's brand. Website Design & Content Development We create custom-tailored concepts and designs to help you carve a niche in the ever expanding reaches of cyberspace. Audio-Visual Presentation & TV Commercial Our team is continually trained and updated with the latest in multimedia technologies to provide customized quality service. PR Strategy & Social Media Maintenance We believe in the power of creative persuasion-the art and science of selling unique and groundbreaking products. Our social marketing and advocacy tools are designed to define, zero-in on market niches that matters and set the trend. 3D Modeling & Animation We stretch the limits of technique and imagination to bring you innovative 3D designs and solutions. Freshly brewed ideas and top-of-the-line service are integrated to meet your marketing needs. Event Conceptualization & Production Our expertise in the fields of design, concept, writing, and programming allows us to offer a broad range of services for our clients, utilizing an effective one-stop-shop for all of your marketing and advertising necessities. Book Illustration We take extra care and effort in providing you with designs that get your message across varied markets clearly. Our concept design and digital visualization experts assist in coming up with professional work. Photography We are enabled to deliver top quality products and services utilizing its pool of experts in film & photography -- including models, hair & make-up artists, stylists, set designers, etc. Database Programming Content goes a long way in establishing the value of a website for each visitor. Know how to effectively link strategic marketing programs to web content through database system solutions. Printing Services Print is the most extensively used media. As an integrated marketing communications company, we translate our distinctive business orientation into clear client advantage. That is why our products and services reflect this dedication to continuing innovation and competitiveness. Training We take care of artist members, partners & affiliates through continuous upskilling, advanced technology and values formation. Reliability, professionalism, teamwork and excellence are results. Thus, we serve our client partners optimally. FOR MORE INFO PLEASE VISIT http://redroot.coop/ or call (02) 738-2051 Read more: http://wiki.answers.com/Q/List_of_cooperatives_in_the_Philippines#ixzz27jVcN4Lm We take extra care and effort in providing you with designs that get your message across varied markets clearly. Category:Cooperatives in India